Une bonne épouse
by leulade
Summary: Un petit Jack/Ianto impliquant un tablier, des talons hauts et une bonne petite épouse très coquine... Slash. Humour. One shot. Traduction de la fic de Crazycatt71.


Disclaimer : Ils sont à leurs créateurs

.

Traduction de la fic de Crazycatt71 avec son autorisation (ce dont je la remercie): "Good wife"

.

**Auteur : Crazycatt71**

.

_Une petite histoire drôle et coquine. Ça réchauffe avec le temps qu'il fait. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais chez nous la neige est tout près. ( Bon, ça y est, je fais comme les anglais, je parle de la météo!). Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai adoré cette petite fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi._

.

**Une bonne épouse**

.

Ianto jongla avec les sacs qu'il portait, essayant de ne pas les faire tomber en attendant que la roue dentée s'ouvre enfin. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que le Hub était vide. Même le bureau de Jack était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il laissa les sacs sur le comptoir de la petite cuisine et déposa les vêtements de Jack récupérés au pressing dans son bureau. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que le capitaine n'était pas dans son bunker. Il ne répondit pas au téléphone quand Ianto appela. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Si l'équipe était partie pour une alerte il ne voulait pas les déranger, mais il devait savoir ce qui se passait. Il tapa le numéro de Tosh et attendit qu'elle réponde.

-Bonjour, répondit Tosh.

-Salut Tosh, c'est Ianto, où est passé tout le monde ?

-Jack nous a renvoyé chez nous, répondit-elle, il a dit que la Faille était tranquille et de prendre du bon temps tant que c'était possible.

-Tu ne saurais pas où est passé notre valeureux chef ?

-Non, il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire et il a filé.

-D'accord. Merci, Tosh.

Ianto reposa le téléphone. Son regard fit le tour du Hub vide.

Si Jack pensait qu'il allait poireauter là à l'attendre, il pouvait toujours courir, songea t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il prit sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. En entrant dans le hall il entendit de la musique venir de son appartement. Seule une autre personne avait la clé. Il ne s'inquiéta donc pas en ouvrant la porte.

-Ah, super, te voilà rentré! S'exclama Jack du seuil de la cuisine.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux. Jack ne portait rien d'autre qu'un tablier blanc à volants et des chaussures rouges à talons hauts. Le cerveau court-circuité de Ianto parvint tout juste à noter le cœur rouge brodé sur le devant du tablier tandis que Jack s'avançait vers lui.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée au travail ? S'enquit ce dernier en aidant Ianto à enlever son manteau qu'il suspendit.

Ianto émit un grognement en louchant sur le cul nu de Jack. Les attaches du tablier se rejoignaient en un nœud parfait juste au-dessus du postérieur.

-Bien, dit Jack. Va te reposer au salon, je vais t'apporter un verre.

Ianto s'installa sur le divan. Jack arriva et lui tendit un verre de Scotch.

-Le diner sera prêt dans quelque minutes, annonça t-il gaiement.

Il se pencha par dessus le divan et grignota l'oreille de Ianto qui l'attira par la nuque et l'embrassa.

-Il ne se passera rien avant le diner, l'avertit Jack en tapotant son épaule.

-Et après ? Questionna Ianto.

-Ooooh, petit coquin! S'exclama Jack en lui donnant un rapide baiser avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jack invita Ianto à passer à table. Le jeune homme se sentit presque défaillir en humant l'odeur délicieuse du rôti accompagné de sa garniture.

-Waouh ! Tu t'es surpassé, ça sent bon, commenta t-il.

Il tint la chaise de Jack puis s'installa en face de lui.

-Miam! Ronronna t-il après la première bouchée.

Jack rayonna.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais si bon cuisinier il y a longtemps que je t'aurais enchainé à la cuisinière, commenta Ianto en souriant.

-Et bien, monsieur Jones, je ne savais pas que vous étiez si pervers.

-C'est toi qui me fait cet effet, répliqua Ianto.

Quand ils eurent terminé le repas Jack se leva pour débarrasser.

-Va te détendre, Je te rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini de nettoyer, dit-il.

Ianto le regarda partir puis décida de l'aider afin de terminer plus rapidement. Il porta la pile d'assiettes dans la cuisine et faillit la lâcher en voyant Jack, le dos tourné, debout devant l'évier. Ses talons hauts mettaient en valeur ses mollets forts et musclés et faisaient ressortir son postérieur ferme et aguichant. Il posa les assiettes et agrippa les hanches de Jack. Il frotta son érection à travers son pantalon sur le cul de son compagnon, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

-Maintenant ça suffit, Mr Jones, je dois terminer de laver ces assiettes ! Protesta Jack.

-Ne t'arrête pas, répondit Ianto en léchant son cou, je veux juste m'amuser un peu.

Il glissa la main entre les jambes de l'autre homme et serra doucement ses testicules. Jack gémit. Ianto suça le lobe de son oreille. Jack frémit de tout son corps. Ianto glissa son autre main sous le tablier de son partenaire et caressa lentement son sexe, faisant courir son pouce sur la petite fente qui fuyait déjà.

-Tu es tellement chaud, Jack, ma petite femme au foyer coquine...

Jack repoussa ses hanches en arrière en gémissant. Ianto lâcha sa bite et caressa son postérieur. Il gloussa en sentant l'humidité sur son trou.

-Vraiment une bonne petite femme, grogna t-il. Toute prête pour moi.

Il retourna Jack pour un baiser. Sa langue écarta ses lèvres, réclamant sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les force à se séparer.

-Mettons cette jolie bouche au travail, déclara Ianto en poussant Jack à ses genoux tout en débouclant sa ceinture.

Jack défit la braguette et libéra la sexe de Ianto du pantalon. Il le prit dans sa gorge d'un seul mouvement, faisant gémir son compagnon. Voir jack à genoux, en tablier et talons hauts, faisant fonctionner sa bouche sur lui amena Ianto au bord de la jouissance en un rien de temps. Il releva Jack et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que le postérieur de ce dernier heurte la table, puis il le poussa sur le dos et souleva ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il aligna sa bite et poussa profondément en lui. Il prit un rythme rapide, martelant dans son compagnon. Jack gémissait tandis que Ianto frappait sa prostate à chaque poussée. Quand Ianto sentit qu'il allait culminer il s'empara de la bite de Jack et la caressa, tordant son poing autour du gland à chaque va et vient.

Jack cria et le sperme gicla du poing de Ianto. Il sentit Jack serrer autour de son sexe en jouissant. Il poussa encore deux ou trois fois puis se figea dans l'orgasme. Il sentit les jambes de son compagnon trembler et les reposa doucement. Jack s'assit, l'embrassa et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lécha Ianto jusqu'à le rendre propre, le remit en place avec soin et remonta son pantalon. Ianto le tira sur ses pieds et l'embrassa, tournant sa langue dans sa bouche pour se gouter lui-même.

-Une si bonne épouse, le complimenta t-il en pressant ses fesses. Tu peux finir de ranger, je vais regarder la télé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Oh Jack! Ajouta t-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil. J'adore le tablier.

.

FIN


End file.
